Overused Expressions
by twistedtrees
Summary: My first time writing an independent story and YURI. Inspired by YURI anime. If you don't like YURI, please don't read. Oh, comments and suggestions are appreciated! :D Rated T for girl x girl love story. If you love the person, learn to let them go.
1. Lives, Intertwined

**A/N:** All characters created by me. Characters, places and incidents are fictional. Any resemblance to actual characters, places and incidents are purely coincidental.

**WARNING**: Some scenes might be pertaining to Yuri. If you don't like Yuri, please don't read this.

CHAPTER 1

– Lives Intertwined.

If you love the person, learn to let go..

_Cliché eh? I stumbled upon these words dozens of times and I didn't even learn from it. Not even at a glance._

…

_It's been almost two years since THAT day… THAT day is still clear in my mind, every move and every word you've said never really faded. They are fresh as new.. and it haunts me every time. Although I wanted to erase it, I cannot. And I would never want to…. And I would never know the reason why you are the one I fell in love with.. it was so wrong. Why? Look. I am a girl, she is a girl. Totally wrong. I screwed up so much. And up until now I am confused if I'm like THAT because I also like guys. Well let's just say I like both. But I like her more… most.._

"Shiiiin!!!" a voice suddenly woke up my daydreaming soul.

_Well, yes, I'm a girl and my name is Shiin. Yanagi Shiin. Yes, I tell you, I'm really a girl. Well they named me that because my parents said they like a boy as their first child, turned out I'm not and still insisted to name me a boy's name. It kinda sucks you see, but I don't really care. Now who's this person calling my name??? Pfff, what a disturbance._

I look up and saw a curly-haired girl. She has a chubby appearance and a lot taller than me.

"Merri-chan!!!" I shouted, real shocked.

"Why visit so suddenly and how come you got inside of my house?!" I pouted my lips.

"Well, I just visited because you've left your wallet in our dormitory. I know, I know, money is your first priority~!! And oh by the way, you didn't lock your front door." She laughed. A witch-like laugh.

_This is Merri Juun, one of my closest friends since High School. She knows everything, almost everything about me. And yes, she really does laugh like a witch, errr._

"Oh!!! I've really forgotten about my wallet. Errr, thanks for bringing it here." I replied.

"By the way, you wanna eat??" I told her.

"Nah! I just pass by because of your wallet, Nika-pyon is waiting outside, we'll gonna go shopping for her you know, her show." She jerked, sounding regretful for being dragged by Nika-pyon to go shopping.

"Oh I see, just tell my regards to her then." I said sounding confused about the so-called show.

"It seems like you're not your usual self today? Hmmm." She continued. "You just got some new news about her eh? I'm sure about it, it's written all over your face!! Well, me too, I think I would never be moving on with Li-kun.. He's just so handsome~" she sighed.

"Not really, you do know me that much. I'm not thinking of that goddamn Lady Gaga-fan!" I said while pushing her to the door.

"All right, all right, just stop pushing me! I know how to go outside with my own two feet!!!" She laughed again.

"Just tell me, you know, I could lend you my ears. I'm just an SMS away." She replied and gone.

_I'm NOT thinking of her. I'm just daydreaming!!!_

I told myself. I went back to my room to check my wallet. I opened it and pulled the pictures out. I stared at them one by one.

_Time goes by so fast… I miss my old friends… _

I sighed. I smiled as I glance at my friends' pictures, one by one. Remembering every memory I spent with each one of them. I stared at the last picture. This girl, I missed her so much... _How is she doing now_.. I wonder.

_It is still so clear in my mind. Our so-called story…_

2006.

I was in my freshman year. It was the first day of classes and I feel nervous. Even though I know that one of my best friends was my classmate. It was always been like this. I always feel nervous and anxious towards first days. Who wouldn't be? New teachers, new classmates and a new academic year. Everything is new!

I walk nervously towards my classroom. 1-B. I look at the plate at the top of the door again: 1-B.

_Okay, I hope Ai arrived earlier than me. _I sighed.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Shiin~ oi oi oi!!! You're early for the first day of classes huh!!" She ran towards me and hugged me.

_This is Ai, my best friend. She is taller than me and has long black hair. She has fair skin and a confident aura. She may look quiet but she isn't. We're always together whenever we put pranks to other people. Especially in singing, we both compose songs and play the guitar. We're friends since middle school and yes she's mischievous like me._

"Eh? Am I early?" I looked around the room and saw about 5 people sitting and being quiet. Only our two voices can be heard.

"Here, here, here! Here's our seat!!" She said sounding excited and pointing at the front row.

"Eh??! You put us on the front row?" I sounded depressed.

"Our adviser will easily caught us when we're talking with each other you know.." I continued.

"Well, at least you're beside the window!!" She put my bag away from me and put it on the seat beside the window.

"It would be all right!!! Look, look, we're in the far-most right and the teacher's table is in the middle! Don't worry and it's still orientation day today.. so it means, we're not doing anything!" She talked non-stop.

"All right, all right. I got it." I replied sounding defeated.

The adviser talked about the orientation. The same rules we've tackled the previous year when I was in middle school, stupid rules like separate biodegradable trash from non-biodegradable and the like. She called our names one by one and we should answer you-know-what-word, "Present".

"Kimura Takada." She called and talked to her.

"Taka-chan! It's good to see you're one of my students again!" the adviser said, sounding happy.

"By the way, could you kindly please bring these papers at the faculty?" the adviser asked her.

She stood up and said something I really don't understand. (It's because I'm not really paying attention.)

Not until I remembered something about this girl.

_This so called Kimura Takada?? I think know her._

I'm a little taller than her, about one centimeter or two I think? I'm 158 centimeter. (I know I'm short.) She has long black shiny hair and sort of big eyes that fit her face well and her lips are just proportional with her face. She also wears a _red_ hair band.

I thought hard… hair band..

_I know where I met her!!! _

_I met her when I was doing piano lessons in middle school. We have to practice for the presentation until 7:00 PM that time and my school bus left me because it would be troublesome for other students to wait for me. I was a real crybaby back then. Worse is that my mother don't know that we have to go home at a later time. I was near-tears at the school gate because I really didn't know how to go home by myself._

"Excuse me? Are you all right? You are Shiin right?" An angelic-like voice asked me, she sounded concerned.

I looked at the person. This person, she's Kimura Takada and she's my piano-group mate. (We perform by groups for the piano presentation).

_And at this time, she wore a __blue__ hair band._

"My mother… I don't have anyone to fetch me… and it's so late already.." I blurted out, really tear-eyed.

"It would be all right! Don't worry.. Our car is here." her eyes glanced at their car and back at me.

"I'll just tell our driver where your house is and we'll accompany you home." She smiled and touched my back. She sounded really concerned and at that time, I felt my worries have been gone.

I took a glance at their car.

_They look rich._ I said to myself. Then suddenly I saw an old woman, she looks prima donna. And really, her stare is a not-so-nice _stare_. I can't describe it. I see she's listening with my conversation with Kimura Takada.. and they look alike..

_Maybe she's her mother? _I ask myself.

"Mother, can we accompany her home? It seems like she can't go home by herself and no one is there to fetch her." Takada said.

"Just tell us where you live, do you know where you live?" the driver asked me, smiling.

_Of course I know where I live! _I thought.

"Yes, I know the way to our house. Thank you very much." I said.

And there, her mother is still looking at me like THAT.

_That night, my mother arrived. I'm so lucky because I'm really shy to be accompanied home by someone I really don't know and after that night, every time Takada and I passed by each other at the school corridor, we would greet each other. But then I don't really pay any attention to her. Well at least, not that time. We greeted each other for about uh months, maybe 3 to 4?? Uhh, I don't remember well but time came when I started not greeting her. _

_And I should get back to reality now._

Good timing, the adviser just called my name.

"Yanagi Shiin?" sounding unsure.

"Present." I replied, sounding bored.

"Oh you're a girl! I thought they just misplaced your name in the girls' list." She said.

I feel everyone in the classroom was staring at me. And I'm used to it.

_Damn name._ I didn't reply.

Hours passed and time for dismissal came.

My best friend and I walked together in the corridor.

"Pfff, your name is still an issue at this time." Ai said.

"Well I cannot blame them. It does sound like a guy's." I replied, sounding not-so amused.

"Oh!!! By the way!! I know a new store! They sell really delicious burgers! Let's eat!! I'm hungry ya know." She blurted out.

"Nahh~ I really don't know where the food you eat go. You're not getting any fatter." I said.

"Well I cannot blame my body. It does look sexy." She said, trying to imitate my _well I cannot blame them. It does sound like a guy's_ tone.

"What the heck is that?!!" I laughed.

Well, we both laughed. So hard. Her voice is like that of an Okama.

Weeks passed. Months passed. Practice for the Sports Festival came.

At this point of time, we don't have any classes but we should prepare the class for the festival like cheering competitions, ball games and indoor games, etc. I just like this festival because we've got nothing to do, just that. I don't like sports because I'm clumsy, I don't like cheer dancing because both of my feet are left. Just practices, no lessons. And my best friend is one of our batch's cheer dancers so I frequently went home alone that time.

This time, I started to know my classmates well. One of the encounters is getting to know Kimura Takada. _AGAIN._

It was our lunch time and I was busy eating my uhh,not-so-nice bento when I spotted one of my classmates eating a biscuit I like to try. (I've seen it in the commercials and I wonder if it tastes good. XD) I went to that classmate of mine, well her name is Rosu-chan.

"Rosu-chan!!!" I said cheerfully.

"That's the new biscuit …" I read the biscuit's name..

"Para-para biscuit!" I said.

"Is it good?" I continued. Smiling like a fool, waiting for Rosu to give me some.

"Here, have some! It's good!" Rosu replied.

"Thanks!!" I ate one piece.

"Hey hey!! Don't eat that!!" someone blurted out.

"It has about 30 calories!! One piece of that biscuit equals to 30 calorie!"

I looked at the girl. The girl with the _red _hair band.

"Eh?!" I said. Munching on the last fragments of the biscuit.

"May I have some again?" I asked Rosu.

I ate about 3 pieces of Para-para biscuits.

I looked at the girl teasing me, she's holding a calculator.

"Hmm, 3 pieces multiplied by 30 calories!" she exclaimed.

"90 calories!!!!!! 1 cal equals 4.19 joules!" she continued.

"90 times 4.19.." while obsessively typing in her calculator.

"That would be 377 Joules!! That would make you fat!!! Eww." She exclaimed.

I look at her as if _what the heck is this girl? She feels we are THIS close? Really?!_

I walked around the room while she was running after me letting me see her calculator better and see the numbers 377.1.

"Look." She said smiling at me and kind of laughing.

I was thinking JUST to ride on whatever she's talking about that time.

"Do you really need to calculate every Para-para biscuits I ate?" I said smiling back at her, still walking towards the front door of the room.

"Yup, it got tons of calories! And I really can't believe it myself! I ate about 5 pieces!! That would be 150 calories." She said, her eyes becoming bigger.

She smiled again at me. Rosu and another classmate of ours laughed.

"What are you? Do you know what are you?" I said to her while laughing a little.

"Me?" she answered confused.

"I know!! I really know who you are!" I replied back.

"Taka-chan is really tripping around!" Rosu laughed.

"She can't believe the nutrition facts written behind the Para-para biscuits' pack!!" Rosu said being so amused.

"Who am I? Who am I?" Takada asked me repeatedly.

"You are…" I said while laughing a little.

"You are… CALORIES GIRL!!!" I laughed so hard with the name. It sounds not good.

Takada laughed. We both laughed.

"It fits you well!" I said.

"Calories Girl?!" she blurted out.

"I'm gonna draw a costume for ya if you like!!" I continued, sounding amused with our conversation.

"How about Nutri Girl? Or uhm.. ehhh Para-Para Girl??" she offered names.

I laughed. Again, we both laughed. Those names are just so stupid!

"Oh, Rosu-chan! Thanks for the biscuit! Oi Nutri Girl, calculate more calories!!" I laughed again.

"By the way, you are Shiin?" Takada asked me smiling again.

"Yup that's my name." I smiled back at her and went to the school cafeteria to buy dessert.

~END


	2. Loving A Friend

**A/N:** All characters created by me. Characters, places and incidents are fictional. Any resemblance to actual characters, places and incidents are purely coincidental.

**WARNING**: Some scenes might be pertaining to Yuri. If you don't like Yuri, please don't read this.

CHAPTER 2

Loving A Friend.

_My name is Yanagi Shiin. I'm currently studying at Hikari Academy in my Freshman Year. I stand 158 cm and my hair is black and wavy-short (just imagine somewhat like Shin Sawada's (-_-")). Well, my face is small and I have big eyes, and almost everyone say I am cute. Huh? Sorry for bragging about how I look like. And why am I really telling you how I look like? Is this more important than school?_

_School? You see.. I'm going to be late… LATE? OMG ~_

I dashed very fast towards school. I woke up late and my school bus left me! I have no choice but to walk, I meant RUN.

_What am I doing? Being a narcissist early in the morning? Ugh. 7:30 is my first class ~ It's already 7:00! The school bus usually travels 30minutes to reach school. Wait? __**THIRTY MINUTES**__! __**AND I HAVE TO **__**WALK**__**? RUN?**_

I thought while running as fast as I could. Flying over cars and jumping high at them and not caring about the fact that I wear a skirt.

I gasped…

I reached the school staircase already. I look so haggard and worn out. I looked at my watch… _my watched stopped. _Eh? _Stopped!_ How unlucky! I don't have energy for running. Err, I count few more steps towards our room. A long corridor waits before me!

"_What a pity, what a pity.. what a pity " _-these words circulating my background.

"Shiin! Good morning~!" A voice called me.

_Why am I always hearing voices without noticing who it is! _I thought.

I looked at the girl waving her hand towards me. I straightened up my walking. I looked at her. I paused.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. … thump thump.. thump thump._

I held my chest. Eh? Am I hungry? No. it's my heart. It's beating fast. _Ehhhh? Beating fast? SERIOUSLY? ASDFJSDGFSDJFJAEOIJFRAELKJ. -_**a/n**:out of words or full or worlds. XD

"Are you okay? You look like … uhmmm.." Taka-chan said, almost worrying.

"Ehhh? What are you doing here in the corridor? Haven't the first class started yet?" I asked continuously.

She looked at me with big eyes. Then she laughed.

"Ehhh? You're trying to tell me our teacher is absent?" I pouted at her.

"Damn!" I said, irritated.

"How about you look at your watch Yanagi-san?" she answered back.

_What's up with the formality?_

"How could I? My watch just stopped! Look, I left the house at 7:00! My school bus left me! I am late and I jumped over the cars and fly! Fly? It's none of your business anyway! To travel from my house to our school takes our school bus 30 minutes!" I became more irritated.

She laughed. Her laugh is musical ~

"Are you trying to irritate me?" I said, annoyed.

"Shiin ~ maybe you forgot to put your watch on the right time? Or maybe it's the battery's fault. It's only 7:05 in the morning." She answered me, giving me space to look at her watch.

She looked like she would laugh again but she tried to avoid it and just put a smile.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?" I shouted.

I look at my back because someone is tapping my back.

"Good morning Shii! Why didn't you ride in our school bus?" Mari-chan asked

SHIIN'S COMMERCIAL-_Mari-chan is my service mate. We ride together in the school bus every day and well, she's a good friend of mine since middle school._

"Uhm, I have to do a preparation for a school project. I need to arrive early for it." I smiled bigly.

_What alibi! _

"Oh I see. That's different of you. Shii being studious." Mari said while avoiding to laugh.

"Hey! I'm serious in serious matters! That's the same for things that need studiousness!" I answered back.

Mari waved at me and walked away.

"What the heck is that!" I snorted.

"So. Now, this is what you call stupidity." I said looking at Takada now.

Taka-chan laughed.

"It's not your fault." She said at me.

"How come you can say that? Are you just trying to alleviate my stupid feeling toward this stupid deed?" I smiled at her, foolishly.

"It's your watch's fault!" she said, teasing me.

"You're always early at school!" I said to her, changing the topic. _Thump thump.._

"Hey! This is the first time! Frequently, you arrive at school before me." She said while we walk toward the classroom.

"Really? I haven't notice that!" I said.

"It's because you always talk with someone every time I go inside the room and if I don't call your name, you'll never notice I'm there already." She shrugged again, rolling her eyes.

"Ehhhh~" I said.

_I'm just pretending to not see you every time you arrive.._

"By the way, have you felt _thump thump_?" I asked her.

"Thumb?" she asked confused.

"Nothing!" I answered.

"What a deaf!" I said to myself.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"It's nothing!" I said annoyed.

"You always talk to yourself." She said.

"I'm not talking to myself!" I answered back.

She laughed then put her hand on my shoulder as we walk inside the room.

"Oi oi Shiin ~ early for school huh." Ai called at me, smiling bigly.

"Yeah, sort of." I answered.

"Oh you're with Takatakataka~CHAN!" Ai put stupid melody on Taka-chan's name.

"Eh, the melody seems like from a comedy series!" Taka-chan said to her.

"I think we should go to our seats now." I blurted out.

"Good morning everyone, please take your seats." The teacher said while standing in front of the blackboard.

"What the? She already wrote that long?" I said looking at the board that's written with Kingdom Animalia, beside it were family, genus… blah blah blah. _Biology._

"Time to write again~!" Ai said pulling different colored pens from her pocket.

Start of lessons and studying.

A day passes like that, all the time.. but I seem to have a different feeling this day. The last teacher went inside the room while I doodle on my notebook because of boredom. And it's English, I don't normally pay attention to that. Not that I hate the subject, it's just that I don't understand any words she's talking about. They seem to come from another planet.

"Good afternoon!" the English teacher greeted us.

We stand up to greet her back. And at that time I feel like looking at Takada. I stared at her for so long that she noticed it already. She gave me a confused look that I got to my senses. I shook my head and she smiled back at me.

_Thump thump… thump thump…_

_That sound again coming from my chest every time I look at her. Damn it, what the heck is this? When I thought this morning that because I got exhausted from jumping and flying above cars but at THIS time? This heart, beating so fast is something.. _I thought seriously.

I found myself looking at her every once in a while.

Time for dismissal.

I yawned.

"We're not cleaners today right?" Taka-chan said to me.

"Eh, no. You?" I answered.

"No. We're cleaners together at the same day!" she was puzzled with my answer.

"Shiin! My father is here! We need to go home right now." Ai yelled at me.

"See ya tomorrow! Sorry! I have to go before you!" she yelled again.

"It's okay! Bye!" I yelled back.

"So, you're going home already?" Taka-chan said to me.

"Oh yeah." I answered while standing up on my seat and getting my bag.

"Let's go!" I continued while dragging her.

_So what is this now? I just suddenly found myself walking beside THIS friend. _

"Oh by the way, have you watched the anime series at Channel 11 last vacation?" I said, starting another conversation.

"Which one? The one with angels? And this character can transform when he reached sixteen?" she answered.

"Yup, that one. It's really really good! And look.." I let her see the paper inside my ID holder.

I proudly let her see the anime character's face and below it, my name is written:

Shiin

"Addict! Dark-kun!" she said.

"Anyway, he looks handsome in that printed paper." She winked at me.

"Yup. Handsome ~" I fangirled.

"Oh, here is our car." She blurted out.

I looked at their car. It seems like no one is inside. I wonder who drives her home.

_Nah, surely she has a driver._

"Bye then! See you tomorrow!" I smiled at her.

"Bye~Shiin!" she waved at me.

I walk towards the school bus smiling.

_Takada.._

I smiled at the name… _How beautiful.. _

_HOW BEAUTIFUL? Seriously? What's beautiful with that name? It's so common! About thousands of people here have Takada as their name. _

I shuddered.

I went to my room and lied on my bed thinking about THIS feeling I am feeling.

_Maybe I have a crush on her.. _

I trembled.

_THAT CAN'T BE! IT'S TABOO!_

I think deeply.

_Maybe not, what's wrong with admiring someone! She's intelligent, beautiful! She has a nice voice, she plays piano so good! She has a golden heart and she's a good friend! And I love her as a friend!_

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong liking her! It's just admiration." I said to myself after drawing out the conclusion that I have to believe…

For the rest of my life.

…

END~


End file.
